Niños de nuevo
by Gingka246
Summary: La liga de la justicia vuelven a ser niños y no tienen ningún recuerdo de cuando son adulto...
1. Súper mini monstros

_**Capítulo 1: Súper Mini Monstros**_

_Punto de vista de Robin: _

Suspiro y miro a la liga de la justicia, ahora todos tienen aproximadamente seis años y Monte Justicia se ha convertido en una guardería, él único que no es un niño es Tornado Rojo al ser un robot el hechizo no le afecta, está en la batcueva intentando averiguar cómo revertirlo.

Veo a Zatanna intentando deshacer el hechizo, pero en su lugar cae al suelo rendida por el agotamiento.

De repente noto una mano encima de mi hombro izquierdo, me doy la vuelta y veo que es Kid Flash.

-KF… ¿Qué haces?

-Jugar con el tío Barry y con Canario Negro a pillar y al parecer ahora la llevas tú.

Y antes de pueda protestar Kid Flash desaparece.

-A ver si me atrapas- dice Canario Negro corriendo hacia las afueras, maldigo mentalmente a Wally por dejar la puerta abierta y persigo a Canario Negro, no protesto por sus chillidos me dan dolor de cabeza temporal.

Flash agarra a Canario Negro y salen con su supervelocidad. Ninguno de los héroes tiene recuerdos de cuando son adultos lo cual es bueno nunca había visto a Bruce tan feliz.

De la nada aparece Kid Flash y me agarra estilo nupcial.

Persigue a Flash hasta meterse en medio de su camino:

-¿Qué te dije de usar tus poderes?

-Qué aún soy muy joven para dominarlos.

Miro a mí alrededor para ver que estamos a las afueras de Happy Harbor.

Kid Flash me baja. Suspiro, a quien se le cuenta jugar a pillar con dos velocistas. Escucho una explosión. Agarro rápidamente a Kid Flash.

-Ni se te ocurra dejarme solo con estos dos súper mini monstros.

-Pero…

-KF

Lo miro a los ojos con mi mirada de asesino, KF se extreme, pero asiente.

Miro hacia Monte Justicia está empezando a arder creo que ya tengo una ligera idea de donde ha ocurrido la explosión.


	2. ¿Algo nuevo?

_**Capítulo 2: ¿Algo nuevo?**_

_Punto de vista de Kid Flash_

Agarro al tío Barry con mi brazo izquierdo y a Canario Negro con el derecho. Obligo a Dick a subir a mi espalda. Cuando llegamos la mitad del interior de la montaña está destruido. Veo a un niño pequeño salir de un armario de la cocina, lleva un traje rojo y negro: es Roy.

Robin se baja de mi espalda:

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta.

Roy dice temblando:

-Vinieron cuatro hombres malos a través de agujeros violetas y- deja escapar un pequeño sollozo- transformaron a los niños grandes en pequeños.-Lanzó un suspiro. Roy rompe finalmente a llorar hay que tener en cuenta que tiene 6 años- después de eso se los llevo a todos, excepto a mí que me escondí.

Miro a Robin, parece pensativo:

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a la batcueva a ver si Tornado Rojo consiguió una cura, además no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que vuelvan a por Flash, Canario Negro y Kid Flash.

Miro a Roy:

-Esto, Dickie… ¿Crees que puedo llevar a tres niños pequeños en mis brazos y a ti en mi espalda?

-Claro que puedes… eres Kid Flash.

Asiento y los agarro como puedo, pena que los tubos zeta estén destruidos, sino yo era el primero en salir corriendo hacia ellos. De repente escucho otra explosión, Robin se sube a mi espalda y salgo corriendo sin tener la intención de regresar ni de saber quién o que la ha causado.

Llego en 15 minutos a la batcueva. Robin se baja de mi espalda y yo dejo a los niños en el suelo.

-Tornado Rojo… ¿Encontraste algo?- pregunta Rob.

Me tumbo en el suelo y noto un peso encima de mi abdomen:

-Tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre, dame de comer- dice el Tío Barry saltando encima de mí.

Lanzo una mirada a Dick. Él me la devuelve.

-Ni en sueños, es tú tío.

-Y está tú casa.

-Sí, pero creo que la cocina sabrás donde está, dado que es el primer lugar a donde vas siempre que estás aquí.- Levanta una ceja.

Me levanto y agarro al tío Barry en mis brazos. En ese instante veo a Canario Negro y a Roy hacer pucheros agarrados a mis piernas.

Reprimo las ganas de gritar y tan solo lanzo un largo suspiro, a ellos también los agarro y me los llevo a la cocina.

Al menos ahora están tranquilos, salgo de la cocina con una tableta familiar de chocolate.

-¿Algo nuevo?- pregunto.

Robin me lanza una mirada:

-¿Y los niños?

-Cocina.

Robin hace una mueca aterradora:

-¿Has dejado a Flash, Canario Negro y Flecha Roja solos en la cocina?

Asiento.

-Pero tú te das cuenta de que si salen de la Mansión Wayne alguien podría sospechar de Bruce.

Ahora soy yo el que tiene una expresión asustada en el rostro, estoy muerto si Batman se entera de esto, salgo corriendo hacia la cocina, para encontrarme que ya no están aquí, definitivamente estoy muerto, bueno aún cabe la posibilidad de que estén perdidos por la mansión y no hayan encontrado la salida, venga Wally aspira y suspira, seguro que los encuentras, corro por todos los pasillos, abriendo puertas y más puertas, desordenando armarios para no encontrar a nadie.

Después de 45 minutos largos y duros de búsqueda bajo a la batcueva para encontrármelos dormidos en el suelo, deben estar bromeando.

-¡Rob!-grito lo más bajo que puedo, estoy enfadado, pero no soy tan estúpido para saber que si libero toda mi ira los despierto.

-Olvídate de eso y mira lo que he encontrado.

Miro hacia la pantalla es Superman hablando.

-Sí… ¿Y qué?

-Qué está en directo hablando para todo el mundo, creía que los habían capturado para robarle los poderes, pero parece ser que los quieren para algo mucho más grande y no tardarán en venir a por El Flash y Canario Negro.


	3. Son ellos

_**Nota de la autora: Hay que tener en cuenta que Roy actualmente tiene 6 años**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Son ellos**_

_Punto de vista de Roy: _

Oigo gritos, abro lentamente los ojos, para encontrarme al niño grande de pelo negro discutiendo con el que va de amarillo, veo a lo lejos un hombre de rojo, aunque no parece una persona… entonces… ¿qué es? Y lo más importante… ¿Quiere hacerme daño?

-Oh, genial, lo has despertado- dice el niño mayor de amarillo.

-¡Que yo lo he despertado! ¡Has sido tú y tus malditos gritos!

De repente oigo un chillido que me hace caer al suelo como a los dos niños mayores, miro a mi derecha y veo que proviene de una niña rubia de seis años.

-Ahora sí que has sido tú- dice el niño mayor de la capa.

El niño mayor de amarillo pone una cara que me da miedo:  
\- Eso quiere decir que admites que la anterior vez fuiste tú.

El hombre rojo les tapa inmediatamente la boca:

-Con esos gritos estoy seguro de que hasta os han oído las personas que nos buscan.

Me estremezco sé que se refieren a esos magos, recuerdo que fueron capaces de derrotar a otro niño grande con una S en la camiseta sin apenas moverse y estos dos… quiero decir tres no creo que sean capaces de derrotarlos con esa extraña cooperación que tienen a lo mejor me equipo y son mucho mejores de lo que parecen, como la televisión me ha enseñado:

"Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada"

Aunque en este caso son personas aunque vayan de colores vistosos junto con esas ropas y llamen la atención como las portadas de los libros.

-Tengo hambre.

Miro al niño de rojo que se quita la capucha.

-Y esto da calor- dice.

-¡Barry que te dije!- grita el niño grande de amarillo.

-Tú no eres mi mamá, ni mi papá, solo eres el niño más raro que he conocido en mi vida junto con ese niño de rojo y negro.

Sale corriendo a mucha velocidad.

-Recuérdenme que cuando sea mayor nunca tenga hijos- dice el niño grande de amarillo saliendo corriendo detrás de él tan rápido que aprensas lo veo.

El niño de la capa solo se encoge de hombros y fija su atención en una pantalla.

-Quiero jugar- dice de repente la niña rubia.

El niño de la capa la mira y luego vuelve a ver a la pantalla:

-Juega con Roy al juego que quieras.

Miro a la niña sus mejillas empiezan a estar rojas, creo que se ha enojado, lanza otro chillido.

-Barry tiene razón.

Ella también sale corriendo, pero a una velocidad normal. El niño grande de la capa suspira y me lanza una mirada.

-Al menos tú mantente quieto aquí y no le causes problemas a Tornado Rojo.

El niño grande de la capa también se va y me fijo en el gran hombre de rojo.

Está viendo a la gran pantalla y tecleando algo, en la gran pantalla aparecen varias salas en ese instante veo a los hombres que salieron de los agujeros violetas.

-¡Son ellos!-grito.

El hombre de rojo no me hace caso y sigue tecleando.


	4. El verdadero y el falso

_**Capítulo 4: El verdadero y el falso**_

_Punto de vista Kid Flash:_

¿Dónde se habrá metido el tío Barry?

Me tropiezo con algo o debería decir alguien…

-Rob… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él solo sigue corriendo y me ignora, que le habrá pasado… mejor me centro en encontrar al tío Barry. Ahora es la prioridad. Recorro toda la mansión en menos de 20 segundos, no está, no está, no está, vuelvo a la cueva, solo están Roy y Tornado Rojo, Barry no está. ¿Dónde está? Creo que no valgo para ser padre esto es demasiado complicado.

Agradezco a Dios de que no hay nadie en la calle, ni rastro del tío Barry, suspiro, ¿Dónde se ha podido meter? ¿Tal vez en una de las ciudades de alrededor?

No, no creo, lanzo otro suspiro. Esto no es posible, esto es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. De repente por delante de mi pasa un pequeño haz de color rojo, tiene que ser él no hay duda, corro detrás de él y por una vez puedo ver que lo estoy alcanzo, a medida que me acerco voy notando que es un hombre adulto que lleva el traje del Flash y que se parece mucho a mi tío.

Le corto el paso:

-¿Quién eres?

El hombre se quita la capucha y puedo ver que es el tío Barry, pero ese no puede ser mi tío lo veo imposible.

-¿Quién es ese?-oigo una voz saltona que sale de detrás de mí- wow, yo soy tu fan… creo, como voy vestido como tú.

Me doy la vuelta ese sí que es mi verdadero tío Barry entonces el otro… Agrando los ojos de repente viene a por mí tío Barry para sustituirlo, oh no debo hacer algo.

-Barry necesito que corras hacia el escondite secreto- le susurro al niño.

-No todavía estoy enojado- me dice.

De repente lo único que siento es dolor, me ha lanzado contra un árbol y lo único que puedo oír es la voz del verdadero Flash pidiendo ayuda aunque suena muy chillona.

-No te dejare que te lo lleves- me levanto para ver que ahora en lugar de ser el Flash es Kid flash… ¿Cómo habrá hecho eso? Además es una copia igualita a mí.

_**Punto de vista de Barry:**_

El hombre que me ha intentado coger se transforma en el chico raro, se acerca al otro y empieza a correr en círculos alrededor de él. De repente para y puedo ver que no sé cuál de los dos es el verdadero supongo que el que no me quiere matar, pero a decir verdad no sé si el chico raro eso es lo que querrá hacer después de haberle hecho buscarme por toda la ciudad.

Pestañeo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunta chico raro 1 a chico raro 2.

-Lo mismo quiero preguntar.

Vaya hasta sus voces son clavadas, está sí que es una buena trampa.

Chico raro 1 me mira:

-Barry soy yo, no hagas caso a lo que te diga el otro.

-No, no le hagas caso a él. Yo soy el verdadero.

Empiezan a golpearse el uno al otro, yo solo observo sin saber qué hacer. Después de más o menos pensar durante cinco minutos digo:

-No voy a hacer caso a ninguno de los dos, porque uno es malo y el otro es raro.

-Deja de llamarme raro, ese tipo que se ha transformado es más raro que yo.- dice chico raro 1

-Ya, al menos no apesto a comida- dice chico raro 2.

Vuelven a pelearse, pero está vez verbalmente, viendo que están distraídos me escabullo es que ni chico raro 1 ni chico raro 2.

Empiezo a correr a mí máxima velocidad y regreso a la mansión.

_**Punto de vista de Robin:**_

Espero que ha Kid Flash le haya ido mejor cuidando a los niños que a mí, he perdido a Canario Negro, estúpido clon que apareció en el último momento y claro ella tuvo que elegir el que le parecía más agradable… ¿Es que acaso yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno?

Regreso a la batcueva y veo a mini-Flash en la pc. Mientras que mini-Roy está viendo una de las pantallas con el mapa de la ciudad.

-¿Y Wally? ¿Y Tornado Rojo?

-Ni chico raro uno, ni chico raro dos- es la única respuesta que recibo de Mini-Flash.

-Salió de repente como si estuviese poseído.

-¿Poseído?


	5. Pobre Wally

_**El siguiente lo tendré para el próximo viernes estaré ocupada estudiando para los exámenes y gracias por todo el apoyo. **_

_**P.s: No soy autor de young justice **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Pobre Wally **_

_**Punto de Vista Kid flash:**_

¡Estúpido… ¿Clon? O lo que sea! Yo solo sé que a mí alrededor ya no veo al tío Barry ¿Y si se lo han llevado mientras no miraba? Oh, no ahora sí que van a ver como es de verdad Kid Flash enfadado.

Mientras pensaba el "clon" se transformo en Superman, en esto intenta salir volando pero lo retengo.

-De eso nada, ¿Dónde está el Flash?

El solo me mira:

-¿Qué paso te comió la lengua el gato?

No responde, esto me pone de los nervios. Lo agarro y rápidamente me lo llevo a la batcueva, entrando claro por la entrada del batmovil. Tan rápido como llego lo ato a una silla y miro a Robin mirarme raro.

-Te lo explicaré más tarde… ahora ayúdame a sacarle información tienen a Flash…

Si antes Robin me miraba con cara rara ahora me mira como si estuviera loco y rápidamente se ríe.

-Mini-flash está arriba como Mini-Roy viendo una película… tranquilo, KF.-Hace una pausa- ahora me pongo a averiguar lo que sabe.

Bueno al menos las palabras de Robin han servido para que me relajase un poco, pero aún sigo enfadado con… lo que sea que es está cosa.

En ese momento se transforma en Plastic man y se desata.

-Que no escape -me grita Robin.

En ese momento se convierte en el Detective Marciano y se vuelve invisible.

Algo me manda contra a la pared. Si es que quien me mandaría a mí traerlo aquí.

Veo a Robin lanzarle algo. Robin corre hacia mí y me pone una mascarilla en la boca. De repente de lo que le ha lanzado sale una toxina verde. Al cabo de unos minutos la toxina desaparece por completo y veo a… una mujer de piel violácea tumbada en el suelo.

-Venga encerrémosla ahora que está dormida.- Dice Robin pulsando un botón de su cinturón, aparece una cápsula, yo solo veo como Robin la mete en ella.-Tan rápido como despierte le pediremos respuestas.

Robin sale de la batcueva.

_**Punto de vista Robin:**_

No sé en que estará pensando Kid Flash, pero eso ha sido muy arriesgado… suspiro, voy a ver cómo están Mini-flash y Mini-Roy están bien. Entro el salón la mitad de las palomitas están por el suelo dado que están jugando a tirarse las palomitas el uno al otro, que gusto da ser un niño, sin responsabilidades, ignorando todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor, pero bueno también me encanta ser Robin y no puedo quejarme.

De repente entra KF.

-Tío Barry…

-Chico raro 1 …¿Dónde está el chico raro 2? Y no me llames tío me hace sentir viejo.

-Es extraño- suelta Roy.

-Así que… ¿Tú eres chico raro 1? Jajaja, me imaginaba algo así.

Pobre Wally.


	6. Tabletas de chocolate y piñatas

Espero que les guste aunque es algo (y con eso quiero decir muy ) disparatado.

P.s. : No soy dueña de Young Justice y gracias por todo el apoyo en verdad muchas gracias, perdón por los errores es que escribo rápido.

P.S2: Feliz Halloween.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Tabletas de chocolate y piñatas **_

_**Punto de vista normal: **_

La mujer de piel violácea se despierta, lleva un traje azul. Robin la mira de arriba abajo mientras Kid Flash está detrás del él con Flash y Flecha Roja.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y dónde están nuestros amigos y compañeros?-pregunta Robin

-¿En verdad crees que te lo dirá?- le pregunta Kid Flash a Robin.

Robin sonríe y pulsa un botón, la cápsula se empieza a llenar de un extraño gas azul.

Los ojos de la mujer que son verdes se agrandan, tiene el pelo marrón recogido en una coleta.

-Soy la mano derecha del gran mago oscuro Macig.

-No querrá decir violáceo- le susurra Kid Flash a Robin.

Robin solo le da un codazo.

-¿Dónde están nuestros compañeros y amigos?

-En la Atalaya…- dice.

-Fantástico…-dice Kid Flash.

-Pero puede que os estén esperando para tenderos una emboscada o puede que no, quien sabe.- sonríe.- Tan rápido como vean que no regreso mandarán a un ejército a buscarme.

-Ya claro… ¿Y cómo te encontraran?- pregunta Kid Flash.

-Tenemos nuestras maneras.- dice mientras cierra los ojos.

-Se ve que no quiere contestar mucho- Le dice Kid Flash a Robin.

Robin lo ignora y va hacia la pantalla.

_**Punto de vista de Robin: **_

Abro los planos de la Atalaya, será difícil el acceso, La Atalaya cuenta con una gran seguridad, en ese momento noto a alguien tirando de mis pantalones:

-Tengo hambre- dice Mini-Flash.

Suspiro y miro a Wally que misteriosamente ha desaparecido porque seguramente no quiere hacerse cargo de su tío, entonces me acuerdo de que ese tal Macig debe tener que aguantar a todos esos niños, sonrió para mis adentros, ojala las esté pasando horriblemente, ojala los niños lo estén torturando con sus juegos infantiles y sus guerras de comidas.

Noto otro tirón en la otra pierna es Mini-Roy. Ahora mismo estoy tentado a tirarles un gas somnífero para que se duerman es que no ven que esto es mucho más importante que sus hábitos alimentarios… bueno ahora que lo he dicho en alto sueno un poco tonto y loco… esto de los niños me está matando y solo he tenido que aguantar a… tres…

-Está bien- digo de repente- Os daré todo lo que queréis si atrapáis a chico raro 1 y le hacéis pagar caro haberme dejado solo con vosotros… eso si no vale salir de la casa sería hacer trampas… a ver quién de los dos gana a este juego.

-Bien- gritan los dos mientras se dirigen al ascensor.

A ver si así Wally aprende a no dejarme solo con los mini-monstros mientras yo estoy trabajando y él no está haciendo nada.

Sigo analizando el mapa de la Atalaya hasta que de repente una parte del plano se agranda, la compuerta de los vehículos, miro hacia abajo buscando el bat-movil, menos mal está, espero que Batman no se tome a mal que lo tome para poder entrar ya que tiene número de identificación para abrir esa compuerta por suerte no está conectado al monitor principal sino a uno que hay en uno de los laterales de la sala.

-¡Iahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- oigo gritar desde arriba.

Me parece que los niños han encontrado a Wally, no sé si hacerme el sordo o ir, creo que definitivamente voy a ir a ver qué están haciendo y a filmarlo con una cámara.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia la cápsula, la mujer sigue dormida como si estuviese en hibernación.

Corro hacia el ascensor y lanzo una última mirada antes de cometer el peor error de mi vida.

_**Punto de vista Wally:**_

Pero… ¿Qué le pasa a estos niños? Los niños normales no van por ahí persiguiendo a un adolescente, ni mucho menos van armados con barras familiares de chocolate o al menos que yo vea por la calle.

De repente tropiezo y caigo, genial justo en el mejor momento. Siento las barras de chocolate golpeándome en la espalda, tampoco duele tanto, he recibido golpe mucho más fuertes.

-¿Te rindes?- pregunta el tío Barry.

-Jamás- digo, pueden ser niños pequeños, pero imagínense si eso llega a saberlo alguien Kid Flash es vencido por dos niños de unos seis años armados con Barritas de chocolate, ya lo veo en todos los titulares de los periódicos del país.

De repente escucho una sombría carcajada: Es Robin.

-¿Qué te diviertes? Al menos ayúdame.

-Pues sí mucho, esto será lo más visto en internet en cuanto lo suba.

-¿Qué?

Me levanto inmediatamente del suelo.

-Gracias por la ayuda y ahora dame eso.- Digo quitándole la cámara y borrando lo que ha grabado.

-Jajajaja, pobres niños les has quitado la piñata.

-Sí pues pobre piñata también.

-Oye, Chico Rojo- dice tío Barry tirando ligeramente del pantalón de Robin- ¿Nos vas a comprar lo que prometiste si le dábamos una lección al chico raro?… Yo quiero un castillo de chocolate tan ancho como la mesa esa del comedor que tiene tantas silla.

-Eh…- dice Robin de repente.

-Y yo quiero una piscina para mi casa, muy grande y muy amplia como el castillo de chocolate de Barry.

-Eh…- vuelve a decir Robin.

-Así que les estafaste para que me hicieses daño, pero Robin ¿No te da vergüenza?

-Y a ti no te da vergüenza no estar haciendo nada y ni tan siquiera quitarme a los niños de encima para que pueda trabajar.

-Eh… ¿Y el castillo y la piscina?- dice el tío Barry

-Ahora no- decimos a la vez.

Roy mira a Flash y Flash mira a Roy y estos asienten:

-¡A por las piñatas!- gritan mientras Flash me da a mí en las piernas con la barra de chocolate mientras Roy le da a Robin en las piernas también.

-¿Y yo que hice?- le pregunto al tío Barry.

-No me caes bien- es lo único que dice, me tiro al suelo y Robin se tira conmigo.

-¿Tregua?- digo.

-Tregua- dice Robin- por cierto encontré la manera de echar a perder la seguridad de la Atalaya.

-Genial, tan rápido como se cansen, los atamos a una silla y vamos al rescate.

Y ese era la gran solución a nuestro problema hasta que se oyó una explosión en el sótano justo donde estaba la bat-cueva.


	7. El Flash regresa

_**Gracias por todo el apoyo y perdón por que sea corto. **_

_**N. A. : No soy dueña de Young Justice**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: El Flash regresa **_

**Punto de vista Barry Allen:**

¿Qué es ese extraño ruido? ¿Por qué tiembla la tierra sobre nuestros pies? ¿Un terremoto? ¿Un maremoto? ¿Un volcán entro en erupción? Miro a Roy está temblando, veo a Robin salir corriendo hacia el sótano aquel tan extraño que tienen, miro a… ¿Wally? Se llamaba así… ¿No? presiento que los conozco de antes, pero no sé de qué, estoy tumbado encima de su estómago… miro a la tableta que estoy sosteniendo en las manos, que ahora más que una tableta podría ser batido de chocolate, la verdad no me he portado muy bien con él.

-¡Ey! chico raro, lo siento… por tratarte tan mal.

El parpadea varias veces y me vuelve a mirar:

-No pasa nada… Tú estás bien eso es lo importante- sonríe.

Asiento lentamente:

-Supongo

_**Punto de vista Robin:**_

No puede ser, no puede ser, corro por los pasillos lo más rápido que puedo. Pulso el botón de acceso al ascensor, pero este cuando llega solo suelta humo gris y un gas rojo, me cuesta respirar. Justo en ese momento sale esa mujer, me mira y me patea en el estómago varias veces, devuelvo, me pisa la cabeza y mi visión empieza a volverse difuminado por culpa del humo rojo y en ese momento el mundo se volvió negro.

_**Punto de vista Kid Flash: **_

-No, la culpa es mía, no debí a verte dado las tabletas de chocolate.

-No, la culpa es mía por pegarte.

-No, la culpa es mía por gritarte.

Y así seguía una continua disculpa entre mi tío y yo hasta que Roy dijo:

-La culpa de todo esto lo tiene el niño grande de la capa negra y amarilla.

-Me parece justo- digo.

-Vale- dice Barry.

-Escóndanse, voy a ver qué paso.

-Ya se fue Robin a ver- dice Barry.

-¡¿Cuándo?!

-Hace un rato.

-Quédense aquí podría ser peligroso y escóndanse.

Llego en menos de dos segundos y veo a Robin tirado en el suelo… algo me golpea contra la pared, algo me está agarrando y estampando seguidamente contra la pared. Un líquido empieza a gotear de mi cabeza, estoy sangrando, un riachuelo de sangre no muy caudaloso caí hasta mis labios, puedo sentir su olor a hierro y su sabor de lo mismo.

_**Punto de vista Barry Allen: **_

Tengo que hacer algo… esa cosa está golpeando a Wally… que es mi sobrino y a dejado inconsciente a Dick… su mejor amigo… creo que empiezo a recordar.

Noto que algo vibra por todo mi cuerpo… ¿Qué será? No sé que es, pero me dice que corra y que pelee contra esa maldita cosa.

Empiezo a correr como un rayo, salto y golpeo su abdomen haciéndole golpearse contra una pared y romperla.

-Barry- escucho- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Ya no soy Barry, ahora soy el Flash.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

_**Punto de vista Wally West: **_

-Tío Barry- me arrastro hacia un punto rojo, veo todo nublado todavía.

Lo empiezo a mover y me doy cuenta de que es más grande y más pesado que antes.

-¡Flash!- grito.

-Batman me va a matar.- escucho decir a Robin muy bajito.

Me vuelvo hacia él también arrastrándome:

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-He recibido golpes peores, pero ese maldito gas me ha debilitado bastante por eso no he podido contraatacar.

En ese instante el Tío Barry se levanta:

-Me duele todo… ¿se puede saber que ha pasado?

-Tío Barry, pues… esto verás… invadieron la Atalaya y bueno… os volvieron niños… y verás volvisteis a Monte justicia, pero justamente cuando nosotros nos fuimos ellos nos invadieron los convirtieron a todos en niños…

-Que estaba bromeando, sí me acuerdo y también me acuerdo de haberos dado una paliza con Flecha Roja con barritas de chocolate, espera cuando se lo cuente a tu tía… por cierto si tenéis el vídeo me hacéis una copia quiero recordar este momento histórico en la vida de Barry Allen.

-Ya bueno… lo que tú digas…- dice Robin intentando levantarse, pero es un intento fallido y cae al suelo.

_**Punto de vista Dick Grayson: **_

Miro hacia dónde Barry a lanzado a la mujer, ya no está, se ha escapado. Batman me va a matar cuando vea todo el lío que hemos montado, debería haber sido más cuidadoso.

Espero que ahora que tenemos al Flash podamos entrar en la Atalaya aunque no tengamos vehículo.

Barry y Wally están hablando sobre… no alcanzo a oírlos, miércoles.

En ese momento como si fuera un milagro me acuerdo de que Roy tiene acceso a la guarida de Flecha verde, creo que el también tiene… ¿Flecha- móvil?, aunque si no lo tiene podemos usar el portal que tendrá.

Sonrío sombríamente, no está todo perdido.


	8. Hacia la Batalla

_**Ok, este capítulo es así más o menos para ganar tiempo chan, chan... tengo que organizarme las ideas, veo el final, pero aún me queda un pequeño paso antes de llegar a él. Gracias por todo el apoyo.**_

_**N.A: No soy dueña de Young Justice **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: Hacia la batalla **_

_**Punto de vista Robin: **_

-Era por aquí digo caminando por los callejones de Star City seguido detrás por el Flash y Wally.

Llegamos a un callejón de salida, apoyo la mano en uno de los ladrillos y está se desplaza dejando a la vista un escáner de retina, levanto a Roy, este mira directamente al escáner.

-Flecha Roja reconocido.

Se abre la puerta entramos rápidamente y la puerta se cierra. Miro a mi alrededor no hay ningún vehículo, pero si hay un portal… Con el Flash aquí ya no hay ningún contra tiempo, el puede modificar el portal para que aparezcamos en cualquier lugar sin ser detectados, fantástico, miro a Wally armarse con alguno de los arcos de flecha verde y alguna de sus flechas:

-¿Sabes usarlos?- le pregunto.

-No, pero es mejor que nada...

-Eso lo dices mientras no hiera a nadie porque con eso seguro de que eres capaz de hacer daño a los que están en tu propio equipo antes que a los enemigos, recuerda la vez que retaste a Artemis te diste en el pie… en el pie...

-Sí ya recuerdo- dice frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Todavía así no me hace caso y se lleva el arco y las flechas, definitivamente mis últimas palabras van a ser:

-Te lo dije, pero me hiciste caso… Nooo, tenías que traer el arco y las flechas. –sonrío por un lado me gusta tener razón, pero tampoco quiero acabar con mi vida…

Llega la hora de la batalla definitivamente en

3

2

1

_**Punto de vista Barry Allen: **_

Reconfiguro el destino del portal, miro a Wally y a Dick parece que están teniendo una tonta discusión justamente ahora, miro a Roy parece estar analizando detenidamente los arcos… seguramente este empezando a recordar.

-¡Ya está!- grito, nos acercamos al portal parece ser que Wally gano la pelea.

Ahora la única pregunta que me viene a la mente es… ¿Qué habrán hecho con los niños convertidos en adultos?

Un rayo me da directo en los ojos, la hora de la batalla ha llegado, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por él. Por fin sabré que ha pasado con mis compañeros.

_**Punto de vista Roy Harper:**_

¿De qué me suena este lugar? ¿He estado aquí antes? ¿Un sueño? No, no puede ser.

Toco una ballesta roja es bastante pequeña… la escondo detrás de mí, la ballesta lleva una flecha… supongo que la necesitare para defenderme… aunque no haré mucho con ella, me empieza a doler la cabeza…

-Ya está- oigo decir.

Voy hacia el portal, un rayo blanco me abraza completamente.

_**Punto de vista Wally West: **_

Robin se va a enterar no soy tan malo con el arco como él cree, además en una pelea todo vale, lo importante es ganar y salvar al mundo… y rescatar a la liga de la justicia, espero que podamos luchar contra el posible ejercito que nos espera tras ese portal, que es como una puerta que lleva hacia una batalla que podría cambiar a la humanidad.

Suspiro y expiro, llego la hora Kid Flash no puedes fallar, asegúrate de no meter la pata por una vez.

El portal se empieza a abrir mantengo los ojos abiertos hasta que por fin llegamos a la Atalaya… no puede ser…

Miro delante de mí… estamos acorralados.

"Tío Barry, ¿Qué has hecho?"- pienso para mí.


	9. Inspeccionando la Atalaya

_**N.A: Gracias por todo el apoyo.**_

_**N.A2: En este capítulo me pase algo con Wally (pobre Wally) y puede que el título no vaya con el capítulo es que no sabía que ponerle.**_

_**N.A3: No soy dueña de Young justice**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: Inspeccionando la Atalaya **_

_**Punto de vista Roy Harper: **_

Estamos rodeados, miro hacia el portal ha desaparecido, vuelvo la mirada a la ballesta me fijo en una marca que tiene la flecha, no puede ser… yo reconozco este símbolo.

_**Punto de vista Wally West:**_

Ok, hora de arriesgarse y demostrarle a Dick que no tiene razón, estoy a punto de lanzar una flecha, cuando veo a Roy sacar una ballesta y disparar, ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Veo que Roy empieza a brillar, la flecha se ha clavado en la pared y ha empezado a echar humo.

-Venga, démonos prisa y escapemos- dice Roy.

Agarro a Roy y tío Barry agarra a Robin, salimos de allí. Mientras corríamos por los pasillos mini-Roy se transforma completamente en Roy, pierdo el equilibrio y caemos, tío Barry se frena:

-¿Estás bien?- dice dejando a Robin en el suelo.

Asiento mientras veo a Flecha Roja levantarse. Me quita el arco y las flechas que he tomado prestados de la guarida de Flecha Verde.

-Eh…

-Wally, créeme será mejor que me las dejes a mí, recuerda que la última vez que te di clases estuviste a punto de darme y eso que estaba a tu lado y la diana enfrente tuya.

-Ya empezamos echándole en cara al pobre chico su mala puntería, al menos déjame una flecha y la ballesta que acabas de usar.

-Está bien, pero como acabe afectándonos en algo te voy a dejar como un colador.

Resoplo, no hay derecho, típico clavarte en un pie con una flecha y ya no vuelvan a confiar en ti lo suficiente para dejarte un arco y una flecha.

Seguimos caminando lentamente guiados por el Flash hacia las celdas.

De repente escuchamos unos pasos tío Barry coge a Robin y yo cojo a Roy aunque creo que debería ser al revés, aceleramos el camino hacia las celdas para no encontrar a nadie… ¿Dónde estarán?

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a la sala de controles desde allí podré averiguar donde están.

Agarro a Robin y lo llevo hacia los controles, estos sí que sé donde están. Creo que el Flash nos sigue con Flecha Roja.

Antes de llegar a la sala tropiezo con algo y caigo de bruces contra el suelo, Robin aún rueda hasta llegar hacia la sala de controles.

-Gracias, Kid bobo- escucho a Robin decir con ironía y luego escucho que lanza algo.

Me levanto, creo que tengo que ayudarlo, en eso llega el Flash, tropiza conmigo y ambos entramos en la sala de controles derribando a lo que sea con lo que está luchando Robin. Roy entra detrás.

Me levanto, menudo golpe, Roy me ofrece la mano, la tomo y me ayuda a levantarme, veo a… lo que sea con lo que estamos luchando atados cortesía del Tío Barry.

Robin esta rastreando la señal. Entran más… alienígenas.

-Denme un par de segundos.

-Creo que no vamos a tener un par- digo mientras veo a los alienígenas desaparecer frente a mis ojos, algo me golpea con fuerza, vale plan B, empiezo a correr alrededor de la PC donde está Robin así si quieren pasar se las tendrán que ver conmigo, algo me lanza con fuerza contra Robin, menos mal que él se aparta, saco la ballesta y intento detectar algún movimiento.

Golpea a Robin, tiro la flecha justo donde está y acierto… el monstruo empieza a cubrirse de una espuma creo que es polietileno…

-Muy bien, Kid Flash, has destrozado la PC central.

-Pero… le he dado…

-A un precio muy alto, aún no había conseguido localizar a nuestros compañeros.

-¡Basta ya!- grita Roy- ¿Preguntadle al alienígena que ha capturado Kid Flash y resuelto?

-Claro y ella o él nos va a decir amablemente, mira sentimos haber invadido vuestro planeta y haber capturado a vuestros amigos para que nos perdonéis os diremos donde están vuestros amigos para así podríais echarnos bien lejos de este planeta.-grita Robin bastante fuerte.

El alienígena se libera y golpea a Robin, este caí inconsciente al suelo, Batman no estaría nada orgulloso de esto. Cojo a Robin y corro hacia Flash y Flecha Roja.

-¿En verdad me cogiste tan pocas flechas?- grita Roy- Ya casi no me quedan.

-Haberlas cogido tú- susurro.

Ahora es el momento donde esperamos un milagro y para nuestra suerte ese milagro aparece, un portal empieza a abrirse, todos los alienígenas se quedan mirando hacia él, nosotros aprovechamos la oportunidad y nos escondemos.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Pues… esto… verá… señor… esos cuatro héroes que nos quedan sueltos han venido a recuperar lo que es de…

-Creía que ya habíais acabado con ese maldito dolor de muelas… ¿Y ahora donde están?

Se miran los unos a los otros.

-Ey- dice el tío Barry señalando hacia el portal abierto- tal vez esa sea nuestra salida, a lo mejor allí es donde están el resto de la liga de la justicia.

-Querrás decir todos los miembros a excepción de ti… además… en el hipotético caso de que entrásemos aquí nos han dado una paliza, estoy casi sin flechas, Robin está inconsciente y cabe la posibilidad de que haya muchos más ahí adentro.- dice Roy.

-Nunca lo lograremos si no lo intentamos.- dice tío Barry- además nos tenéis a nosotros, dos velocistas increíbles - dice apoyando el brazo en mi hombro izquierdo.

Roy suspira:

-Está bien, tienes razón, a la de 3, nos lanzamos. – Hace una pausa- una, dos y …

-tres- digo mientras corro hacia el portal.

-Kid Flash - oigo gritar al Tío Barry

¿Cómo no corrieron? , intento pararme en seco, pero ya es demasiado tarde, tropiezo con alguien y ruedo con Robin todavía inconsciente hacia el portal.

-miércoles- digo mientras empiezo a marearme con las vueltas que estoy dando en el portal, este no es un portal de la Atalaya.


	10. Más poder

perdón por las faltas de ortografía y por todos los errores que posiblemente habra.

Espero que les guste y siento la tardanza.

_N.A:No soy dueña de Young Justice_

* * *

_capítulo 10: Más poder_

**punto de vista Wally West:**

Todo me daba vueltas era como estar en una lavadora solo que sin agua ni jabón, veo una luz al fondo y de repente un fuerte golpe y alguien me cae encima. Me froto la siens que es la parte herida. Robin se incorpora lentamente y mira hacia el portal. Se dirige hacia él y le coloca algo que acto seguido lo hace explotar.

-Pero... ¿Qué demonios has hecho? El flash y flecha Roja podrían...

-KF ellos han sido atrapados.

-¿cómo estas tan seguro de ello?

-Solo había una oportunidad y ellos la perdieron. Si dejabamos el portal ellos nos seguirían y ahora en marcha que tenemos dos ligas por rescatar.

Miro hacia lo que queda del portal una sensación extraña me invade por un lado desearía que el tío Barry y Roy hubiesen completado el plan, pero por otro visto lo que ha hecho Robin con el portal espero que no lo hayan hecho...

-K.F deja de pensar y ven tienes que ver esto.

Tan rápido como ha terminado la frase ya estoy allí. Al fondo puedo ver a todos los miembros de la liga de la justicia y de la nuestra. No estan encerrados y todos estan mirando hacia un punto especifico el cual desde aquí no llegamos a ver.

-Les han debido de lavar el cerebro-digo

-Créeme Kid Flash hasta ahí llego.

-¿Cúal es el plan?

-Acercarnos lo máximo posible evitando que nos descubran así que controla tu estómago.

-Que rudo- Robin me mira con una cara que posiblemente le haya enseñado a poner Batman y a Batman posiblemente se la haya enseñado a pober un asesino en serie- vale,vale, lo he pillado.

-Había que asegurarse-es lo único que me suelta antes de desaparecer.

Tiene que estar de broma podríamos ser nosotros dos solos contra un planeta entero más las dos ligas y nos separamos. La culpa es mía por haberlo dejado mandarme.

Me acerco rápida y silenciosamente hacia el lugar donde se encuentran todos mis compañeros o casi todos: No veo al tío Barry ni ha Roy.

Trago saliva.

-¿Has visto eso?

Lanzo un grito ahogado y veo a Robin detrás de mí. Me fijo en su dedo señala a alguien esta justo en el punto en el que todos estan mirando.

-Algun día me matarás de un susto si no te mato yo antes por tanto susto.

Robin sonrie perversamente,pero en esa sonrisa puedo notar una pizca de culpa.

**Punto de vista Dick Grayson**

Asustar a Wally es divertido, me gusta la cara que pone, no pretendía hacerlo lo juro podría haber puesto toda la misión en peligro por culpa de una estúpida broma.

Miro hacia el hombre púrpura al que todos ven incluidos nosotros,parece ser que está recitando una especie de conjuro en una lengua que no es humana o al menos no me lo parece.

El suelo comienza a temblar y puedo sentir como las paredes de este sitio que me parece una cueva se tambalean, el techo empieza a caerse a pedazos.

Tan pronto como termina el conjuro todo se detiene. ¿Qué había pasado?

-¡Todavía no tengo suficiente poder!- lo oigo gritar me parece que se dirige a alguien.-¡Necesito más y lo quiero ya!

-Capturamos a dos superhéroes más...

-Insuficiente- contesta ipso facto.

\- Bueno... podríamos empezar a capturar villanos... en la Tierra no sospecharían nada.

Reconozco esa voz es de la mujer extraterrestre que capturamos.

-Todavía quedan dos sueltos... Si no me equivoco- dice volviendose hacia ella.

-Y así es.

-Da la orden aunque no los atrapeis que no interfieran en el ritual.

-Sobre eso... Atravesaron un portal y ahora podrían estar en cualquier lugar de aquí.

-¿Yo me explico cuando hablo? ¡Qué no me interrumpan por mí como si los llevais a un... este local para humanos... ah Karaoke! Pues lo dicho solo os pido esas simples tareas distraer a dos niños y conseguirme más poder.

-Odio el Karaoke,no canto muy bien que se diga- suelta Wally de repente en un susurro.

-A mi tampoco me gusta mucho, ese plan con nosotros no funcionaría.

De repente entra otro ser relativamente joven.

-¿Qué quieres Crock?

-He estado revisando el funcionamiento y el estado de los portales, resulta que el de este sector esta roto.

-Bien hecho, Robin- escucho decir a Wally con ironía.

-¿Qué quieres que hiciese? Si lo dejaba abierto podían atravesarlo y capturarnos, al parecer si lo destruyó nos pueden localizar es que estoy entre la espada y la pared.

-Llego a ser yo y no me libra nadie de que me entierres vivo- no presto atención a Wally y veo a Crock volver por donde ha venido parece ser que nos hemos perdido una parte en su conversación bastante importante, una pieza clave para nosotros, ¿Nos han descubierto o lo han tomado por un simple error mecánico?

-Wally imbécil.

-¿yo? ¿por qué?

-porque te lo digo yo.

El mago/ brujo/ lo que sea se sienta en una lona que hay allí los ojos.

Esta es nuestra oportunidad de salir e investigar. Eso si a Kid Flash le da la gana de dejarme trabajar.


	11. La puerta blanca

_**Hola, buenas, ya regresé con un nuevo capítulo, ya era hora, espero subir el siguiente dentro de muy poco. Espero que les guste. :3**_

_**Gracias por comentar y seguir está historia.**_

_**No soy dueña de Young Justice**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11: La puerta blanca**_

_**Punto de vista Wally West: **_

Mientras el hombre violeta medita sobre la lona, estoy bajando lo más rápido que puedo hasta nuestros compañeros, Robin se ha quedado arriba haciendo una especie de plano del lugar en el que estamos para saber si estamos en un lugar de la tierra o no… o simplemente para saber si podemos escapar de aquí sin llamar mucho la atención.

Fijo mi atención en alguien que va vestido de verde… es Artemisa, sonrió y me dirijo hacia ella.

-Artemisa…- susurro-Artemisa…- repito.

Al ver que no parpadea le paso la mano delante de los ojos y la muevo rápido… nada… está como hipnotizada, tal cual parecía de lejos, pensaba que si me acercaba podría despertar del estado en el que está… me dirijo a Superboy y ocurre otro tanto de lo mismo.

Subo rápidamente y en menos de un segundo estoy al lado de Robin.

-Necesito una idea para sacarles de ese estado hipnótico en el que están.

Robin levanta la vista de la pantalla de su reloj y acto seguido vuelve a mirarla a ella. Después de un par de segundos que a mí me parecen horas dice:

-Normalmente para librarse de… el control mental de alguien se ataca a la fuente que lo está causando…

-¿Debemos atacar a ese tipo?- digo señalando al punto violeta.

-No exactamente, no estoy seguro de que él sea la fuente del control, necesita energía… ¿Para qué iba a gastarla poseyendo a tantas personas? No, tiene que ser otra persona, u otra cosa… Estaba intentando averiguar de dónde vienen las señales cuando me interrumpiste.

-¿Y tienes algo? – digo mientras veo a Robin volver a ver hacia su pantalla.

Algo parece encenderse en su pantalla.

\- Está por allí- dice señalando hacia el este.

Lo miro un poco inseguro:

-¿Estás seguro?

Robin parece pensar la pregunta y luego asiente.

_**Punto de vista Dick Grayson:**_

Estaba intentando localizar dónde estábamos cuando de repente vuelve a aparecer KF. Mencionó la posibilidad de que pueden estar controlados por alguien posibilidad que yo ya sabía que podría ser posible por el estado en el que se encuentran.

Volví la vista a mi pantalla, tal vez podría encontrar el inicio de la fuente y desactivarla… de repente aparece un punto rojo… debe ser algo muy importante para aparecer en mi radar en rojo.

Supongo que será allí hacia dónde tenemos que ir… nunca en mi vida he estado tan inseguro… por primera vez soy el líder… ¡El líder!... y no sé si podré estar a la altura de ello, ya no sé trata de cuidar a un par de niños… sino de rescatar a las dos ligas y de salvar el mundo… y tan solo somos KF y yo…

Trago saliva, hace rato que ya hemos empezado a caminar hacia dónde nos indica la pantalla… de repente me fijo en algo, por mucho que caminemos el punto siempre está a la misma distancia… esto es extraño… demasiado extraño… puede que sea una trampa, y tal y cómo están las cosas, KF casi sin energía y yo casi sin munición, será mejor prevenir.

Me detengo KF se para cuando ve que no tengo la intención de seguir caminando.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que nos están tendiendo una trampa, el punto siempre está a la misma distancia, eso no puede ser posible.- digo tecleando un par de cosas.

De la nada aparece una advertencia. Me muerdo fuertemente el labio, hasta cortármelo un poco.

Esto no puede ser posible… ¡No puede!

-Me han hackeado.

Wally pone cara de sorprendido. Esta es la primera vez que me pasa algo así.

-Entonces… ¿de verdad la magia existe?… tío…no me digas eso… sabes que estoy con la ciencia y no con la magia… y de lo contrario tendré que creer en la magia porque en las dos cosas no sé puede creer.

-Relájate- dije.- Ahora me deshago de él, ya verás.

Wally asiente. Intento deshacerme de quien entró, pero no hay manera.

Pasados varios minutos, por fin lo consigo, sonrió.

-Ya está.

Wally levanta los puños y los menea.

-Bien hecho, Robin… ¿Y ahora qué?

Le hago una señal para que me espere un minuto, ahora sí que tengo algo… no tengo mucho, ahora mi pantalla me indica que un poco más adelante hay un montón de gente, hubiéramos caído en una trampa si no me hubiera dado cuenta.

Visualizo el mapa, de repente veo una pequeña apertura en él, debe ser la salida. Sigo mirando el plano que aparece en mi pantalla, detrás de la salida hay un edificio, y en el edificio hay un punto blanco que me indica que hay algo importante, compruebo si me han hackeado y veo que no. Entonces ese punto es real.

Le muestro a Wally la pantalla.

-Eso significa que tenemos que ir allí… ¿No?

Asiento. Wally da media vuelta me vuelvo a morder otra vez el labio.

Si me hubiera dado cuenta de este problema antes, podríamos haber llegado mucho antes a nuestro destino, ahora tenemos que andar lo que ya andamos más bastante más.

-Rob, no te tortures, fue un error, todos los cometemos.

No contesto. Kid Flash me pasa un brazo frente a mi cuello y apoya su mano en mi hombro.

-Venga, amigo, que podría haber sido mucho peor, imagínate que hubiésemos seguido hacia delante, a saber la que nos esperaría ahora.

Asiento, supongo que tiene razón.

Tras una hora caminando por fin encontramos la salida y desde allí se puede ver el gran edificio.

Hago que en mi pantalla aparezca el edificio solamente, parece que no hay ninguna entrada disponible aparte de la principal.

Miro a Kid Flash.

-KF, ahora necesito que uses todo lo que te queda de energía.

-Eh…

-Necesitamos pasar esa puerta sin ser vistos y cuanta más velocidad…

-Menos visibilidad- termina la frase Kid Flash sonriendo- eso está hecho.

Me sube en sus hombros y lo siguiente que recuerdo es el aire y que intentaba sujetarme a KF aunque mis oídos me gritaban que los tapase. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y cuando los abrí ya estaba en el edificio, y no justamente en la entrada, KF se había detenido frente a una gran puerta blanca.

Vuelvo a mirar la pantalla ahí es donde señala el punto blanco.

_**Punto de vista Wally West**_

Robin teclea algo en su pantalla, tras un par de segundos la puerta se abre.

Me frotó los ojos varias veces porque no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo delante de mis propios ojos.

Simplemente no puede ser real.


	12. Sé tanto como tú

Hola a todos ya estoy de vuelta... después de casi un año... y decir que subiría el capítulo pronto... lo siento...

Espero que les guste este capítulo, gracias a los que siguen está historia y no han perdido la fe en mi...

**N.A: No soy dueña de Young Justice.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 12: Sé tanto como tú.**_

Se abre la puerta blanca. El corazón de Wally se detiene.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Flash, no!

Robin le detiene antes de que dé un paso hacia el Flash.

-Todavía no se dio cuenta de que estamos aquí, será mejor que demos media vuelta.

-Oh puede que ya se haya dado cuenta.- La voz suena tanto en la cabeza de Robin como en la de Kid Flash.

Flash se da la vuelta:

-Y ahora exactamente… ¿Qué hacemos?- mira Kid Flash a Robin.-Y no digas correr porque es el Flash, no serviría de mucho.

**Punto de vista Wally West:**

Algo nos golpea a la vez a Robin y a mí. Esta vez no hay salida, yo sin mi velocidad y Robin casi sin chismes… estamos perdidos.

Robin se levanta rápidamente y mira hacia el dispositivo de su muñeca:

-Tenemos que perderlo de vista como sea.

-Am… ¡Es el Flash! No podemos perderlo de vista.

-Pues hay que hacer como sea, el futuro del planeta depende de nosotros.

Cae de nuevo al suelo, yo ni siquiera me había molestado en levantarme… ¿Para qué? Sí estamos perdidos.

-Como última salida sigo teniendo algo de cloroformo.

-Ah, "pues estamos salvados"- digo con ironía.

-¿Quieres dejar de perder el tiempo y hacer algo?

Me levanto del suelo y Robin también. Flash comienza a mover los brazos en círculos como si fuera un torbellino.

Robin comienza a correr hacia dios sabe dónde y yo lo sigo, porque es el único que puede tener idea de algo.

Flash me golpea y me lanza contra la pared, con Robin hace lo mismo. Me levanto, no podemos huir de esta forma.

-Robin, tu huye, yo mientras lo entretengo.

Robin me mira como si estuviera loco, pero es la única salida aunque pase a formar parte de todos los superhéroes que vimos allí fuera, la prioridad es salvar al mundo a nadie le importa que a Kid Flash o a Wally West le ocurran algo, es tan solo una vida para salvar muchas.

-Ni de broma, estamos juntos en esto, así que, o no cae ninguno o caemos los dos.- Robin saca algo de su cinturón.- Intenta inmovilizarlo como puedas.

Asiento, no sé muy bien como voy a hacer eso, pero lo haré.

En el siguiente golpe me agarro como puedo a Flash, este como puede se intenta librar de mí, corre un buen tramo sin tener muy bien de adonde va y me golpea contra la pared le hacen falta dos intentos más para conseguir deshacerse de mí.

**Punto de vista de Dick Grayson:**

"Genial, se han ido"- me digo a mi mismo irónicamente. Ahora tengo que encontrar a KF como sea dado que de momento es todo lo que tengo de equipo y si le pasa algo habré fracasado como líder.

Enciendo otra vez el dispositivo de mi muñeca, estoy a unos metros de la sala de vigilancia.

Me dirijo hacia ella, por suerte no hay nadie… espero que sea por suerte y que no sea una trampa.

Localizó a Wally y al Flash… miércoles… Flash le está dando una paliza. Me doy cuenta que cada zona está dividida por dos puertas, debe ser para atrapar a los intrusos que entran, pero está vez a mí me va a venir genial para vencer al Flash.

Veo como Wally es lanzado con fuerza como a medio kilómetro de donde está el Flash, eso debe de doler.

Me preparo y cierro las puertas de la zona donde está Wally. Ahora me preparo para cerrar las puertas de Flash, le doy al botón y consigo atraparlo antes de que llegue a escapar, libero a Wally que en un primer momento se ve sorprendido.

Encima de los botones de las puertas hay más botones de diversos colores uno es rojo, otro amarillo y el último azul.

Le doy al rojo, las paredes de la zona donde está Flash se empiezan a desplazar hacia él, lo van a aplastar, le vuelvo a dar, las paredes se detienen y vuelven a su sitio. Ahora pruebo el azul, una especie de gas empieza a salir por unas rendijas, el Flash empieza a correr en círculos hasta que por fin cae, le vuelvo a dar al botón azul y el gas deja de salir por la rendija. Conecto mi dispositivo a la zona de vigilancia e intento hackear el sistema. En eso aparece un ser violeta, en estos momentos es cuando echas de menos al bobo de Kid Flash.

El ser se transforma en Superman y antes de que le de tiempo a atacarme le lanzo el poco cloroformo que me queda, me pongo rápidamente la mascarilla y veo el aparato, está al 25%.

Espero unos minutos más hasta que por fin está al 100%, lo agarro y lo vuelvo a colocar en mi muñeca.

Veo que Kid Flash sigue en el mismo lugar, me dirijo hacia él, llego como en diez minutos.

-Tío, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Estaba salvándote el culo, otra vez.-digo mientras le entrego a Kid Flash una mascarilla. Abro la zona desde el dispositivo, las puertas empiezan a elevarse hacia arriba.

-He conseguido hackear el sistema y hacerme con el control del edificio.

-Pues yo he conseguido recibir una paliza del Flash- dice Kid Flash.

Vemos al Flash tirado inconsciente en el suelo a unos pocos metros de donde estamos nosotros.

-Este Flash es más lento- digo.

-Será porque no es el verdadero Flash, solo es una parte.

-Pero aún así te dio una paliza.

**Punto de vista Wally West;**

A veces Robin es tan, pero tan insufrible, menos mal que es mi mejor amigo que si no otro gallo cantaría.

Aún por encima de que le deje vía libre mientras yo me encargaba de Flash.

Ya estamos junto a él, Robin lo examina:

-Parece el Flash.- Le levanta un poco la máscara, posiblemente para verle un mechón de pelo.- ¿El verdadero Flash?… creo que es él.

-¿Entonces que fue de Ro… Flecha Roja?

-Sé tanto como tú.

Me doy cuenta de que hay algo extraño en el oído del tío Barry, algo que no debería estar ahí, lo agarro, parece un pequeño transmisor.

-¿Y eso que es?- pregunta Robin.

-Sé tanto como tú.- le respondo sacandole la lengua.


End file.
